


Höhepunkt

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Wenn Lucifer zum Höhepunkt seine Federn fallen lässt.





	Höhepunkt

**Author's Note:**

> Zum besseren Verständnis, ich gehe hier von den Ereignissen vor der dritten Staffel aus.
> 
> SPOILER!!! (Als bevor er seine Flügel wieder bekam.)

Die plötzliche Intimität des Kusses machte in leichte Angst. Er hatte bereits zugegeben  
sich zu Hause zu fühlen und nun auch noch dieser überaus romanische Moment, plus Kuss.

Es wurde ihm fast zu viel aber Chloe‘s erregter Zustand gab ihm Zuversicht, Erotik war  
ein Gebiet in dem er sich auskannte. Auch wenn sie ihm viele neue Emotionen und  
Reaktionen entlockte, war Sex noch immer etwas worin er gut war. Nein, nicht nur gut,  
überirdisch. Ihr verlangen spürte er feucht und warm an seinen Lenden. Sie fing an sich  
unter ihm zu bewegen und ungeduldig zu werden. Die Friktion holte ihn aus seiner  
Gedankenwelt und ließ ihn auf stöhnen. Sie hatte ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen und  
drückte ihre Fersen so in sein stieß, das er keine andere Wahl hatte als sie zu spüren.

Schneller als Chloe realisierte war auch er ohne Bekleidung. Er strief ihren Eingang, so  
leicht als wäre die Berührung nicht da und doch genug um nach mehr zu verlangen.  
Was sie auch tat. „Lucifer, bitte. Spiel nicht mit mir!“ Sein schelmisches Grinsen würde  
sie normalerweise mit der Bitte ernst zu bleiben abwimmeln, aber unter den Gegebenheiten  
wirkte es gerade zu perfekt. Also küsste sie ihn.

Erst war er überrascht, hatte er doch mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Doch  
beschweren würde er sich nicht. „Wow, Detektiv! Den Teufel hat noch keiner Verführt.“  
Darauf konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Augen zu rollen.

Selbst jetzt wollte er von der Masche, er sei der Teufel, nicht ablassen. „Ja, ja  
Konzentrier dich“ Sagte sie und drückte ihn mit ihren Hacken gegen sich selbst.  
Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihre Hand um ihn gelegt und half ihn den Weg durch ihre engen  
Wände zu fingen. Er stöhnte gebrochen auf und sah sie aus verschleierten Augen an. 

Langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter versank er in ihrer wohligen Hitze. Sie beide spürten  
den jeweils anderen Pulsieren. 

Haut an Haut. Fleisch an Fleisch. Er und Sie. Lucifer in Chloe.

Noch nie hatte er es so intensiv gefühlt. Noch nie war er so bewusst in jemanden  
eingedrungen. Es grenzte an Wahnsinn wie viel Disziplin es ihm abverlangte nicht  
sofort zu kommen. Nach dem Chloe sich an das Gefühl gedehnt zu werden, gewöhnt  
hatte, flüsterte sie: „Wow, Lucifer.. noch nie.. noch nie war ich so ausgefüllt..“ Doch  
als sie in sein Gesicht schaute, wusste sie dass, das noch nicht alles war. Ein Blick  
zwischen sie beide, bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Er war nur zur Hälfte in ihr. 

Ohne weitere Vorahnung stieß er ihn sie und versank komplett. Er ließ ihr auch hier  
wieder etwas Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Und küsste während dessen ihren halt  
und ihre Schulter. Fast als wurde er sich entschuldigen.

Als Chloe sich unter ihm an fing zu winden und ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub,  
bewegte auch es ich langsam in ihr. Erst vorsichtig und sanft, doch nach kurzer Zeit  
wurden seine Stöße immer fester und punktueller. Er traf immer wieder diese eine stelle,  
von der Chloe bis heute glaubte, sie besäße den G-Punkt nicht. 

Ihr stöhnen wurde lauter und flehender, immer wieder verlangte sie nach mehr und er  
gab ihr was sie wollte. Sei es fester, oder härter, oder langsamer und sanfter. Was immer  
Sie wollen würde, er wollte es ihr geben.

Als sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen fiebern, krallt Chloe ihre Finger in seinen Rücken,  
die Realisation kam erst als sie Blut sah. Es lief an seinen Rippen entlang und tropfte auf sie.  
Er schien es nicht zu merken, bis er den alarmierten Ausdruck in ihnen Augen sah. Im  
selben Moment ejakulierte er.

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas schimmerndes in seinem peripheren Suchfeld aus der Ektase.  
Chloe sah ihn überwältigt an. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Fast als wäre sie in einer starre,  
sie bewegte sich nicht „Chloe?! Hey? Liebes.. was ist?“ er zog sich aus ihr raus und wollte  
aufstehen, als er zur Seite stolperte. Eine weiße glänzende Feder fiel zwischen ihnen zu Boden.  
Langsam, Zeit verstrich wie zäher Kaugummi bis die Feder den Boden erreicht.

Nun waren auch seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Erschrocken stammelte er „ ich.. ich kann das  
erklären.. Chloe.. ich“ doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören…


End file.
